undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 47
This Is Issue 47 of Fear The Living, titled Fired. This is the first issue of Arc #7. This is told from Wesley's POV. Issue 47 I wake up, I open my eyes, but all I see is blackness. I start to panic, then I feel a hand shove me down, then the darkness is removed, and light fills my eyes, my head was covered in a sack. But why, I’m Wesley, I lead the bandits, why are my own men doing this to me except if, no oh god no. “You’re so fucked Wesley” The man next to me says. “He’s not seeing me is he” I ask, not masking the fear in my voice. “He is, you’ve failed us to many times to get away with it” The man says, with a stone cold face. “You know what he will do to me” I say. “Make an example of what we do to failure’s, which is what he should do” The man says. I look outside and notice we are moving, I guess I’m in a van. The van stops, then the door in front of me opens, a man is there. The two men grab me and toss me out of the van, my head hits the ground, causing a cut to form on my forehead. I try to push myself up, but the two men kick me, and I fall again. They turn me over so that I’m facing the sky, and pick me up. The drag me through a gate way, either side of the gates being filled with men, screaming, cursing, and trying to hit me. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS" "YOU ARE THE WORST" are the most common things I hear. I feel something warm hit the side of my face, it was spit. The two men suddenly stop, then toss me forward, I look up to see a metal stick, the end molting and burning. “Wesley, hey dumbass look me in the eye’s when I’m talking to you” The man holding the stick says, the Superior. “Sir, I just, I” I say, but he stops me. “You fucked up, and as you know, fuck up’s don’t go unpunished” Superior says. I remember when I first saw him. I walk up to my friend John and shake his hand “You weren’t fucking there, they died, because of you” I said. “I’m sorry, but I brought the gang, meet our leader” John leans towards me “We don’t know his name, we just call him Superior” He whispers. I look the man in his eyes, he is wearing sunglasses to cover his eye’s, five o’clock shadow, short hair, and a menacing look on his face, with a cigarette hanging out the edge of his mouth. He looks at me, then reaches his hand out. “Your Wesley” he says, I shake his hand. “Yes I am” I respond, fearing one wrong word and the man could snap my neck. “Welcome to the gang” He says. “I’m so sorry” I say. “You’re sorry, showing signs of weakness at the first sign of death, you really are a dumbass. If anything you should have said kill me already” Superior says, he takes his cigarette out of his mouth, then presses it against my cheek. I feel it singe my cheek, I keep hearing the screams near my ears. “REMEMBER YOU DON’T WANT TO FAIL ME, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO FAILURE’S” Superior says. Superior grabs the metal pole, with the burning tip. I presses it to my face I start to yell, then he presses it even harder, I can feel it nearly piercing my cheek, then he stops. “AND NOW HIS FACE SHALL BEAR HIS FAILURE” he grabs another metal bar, one that read’s “Belongs to Superior” and presses it to my chest. I continue to feel it burn and singe my skin. I keep on screaming, then he releases, the men release me. And I fall to the ground, holding my chest and cheek. “Take him to the cells, make sure the lock will trap him in their forever” Superior says. The men pick me up, I don’t even try to fight back, I can’t feel my chest or face, and if I try to run away, there are many other people here willing to kill me. They bring me to a jail cell, open it, then toss me in. They lock it tight. Then walk away. And I just sit on the ground, holding my wounds. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues